The Rodent of Africa/Transcript
https://kimcartoon.to/Cartoon/The-Prince-of-Egypt/Movie-Volume-Up-6dp?id=2129 (the film begins) (Stephen Squirrelsky Presents) (A What An Animal Movie) (The Rodent of Africa) Narrator: There was life on earth, Our God please us all. But there was a cruel land in Africa where the animal rodents were slaved by the lions. (the story begins) (In African Savanna, The rodents worked hard) (together) (Song begins) (as they sing) Squirrels: Mud. Sand. Water. Straw. Faster! Mud and lift, Sand and pull, Water and raise up, Straw. (they work hard) Lion: Faster! (the slaves obey) (WHIP) (CRACK) Gophers: Feel the sting of the whip on my shoulder With the salt of my sweat on my brow Elohim, Adonai, can you hear your people cry? Help us now! (the people work hard) Beavers: Listen now, and deliver us! Hear our call, deliver us! Oh, our Lord, remember us in this burning sand! Deliver us! There's a land you promised us! Deliver us to the promised land? (the slaves try harder) Narrator: Meanwhile (At the rodent village) (however) (Lion guards enters the village) (to find the rodents) (Melissa watches) (from nearby) Melissa: Yal-di ha-tov veh ha-rach, Al ti-ra veh al tif-cha-, My son I have nothing I can give, But this chance that you may live, I pray we’ll meet again. (Lions captured every newborn rodents) (and enslaved them) Melissa: If it will deliver us! All: Ooh! Rodents: Deliver us! Hear our prayer, deliver us! From these famished years as slaves, we've grown too old to stand Deliver us! There's a land you promised us! Deliver us to the promised land? All: Ha ha! (Melissa, Jessie and Tom flee) (in fright) (Avoiding the lion guards) (going by) (They ran out of the village) (and escaped) (They head to the river) (to hide their bundle) (Song begins) (and plays) (They set the baby squirrel in the basket) (and pushed the basket away) Melissa: Hush now, my baby ♪ ♪ Be still, love Don’t cry ♪ ♪ Sleep as you’re rocked ♪ ♪ By the stream ♪ ♪ Sleep and remember ♪ ♪ My last lullaby ♪ ♪ So I’ll be with you ♪ ♪ When you dream ♪ ♪ River, oh, river ♪ ♪ Flow gently for me ♪ ♪ Such precious cargo ♪ ♪ You bear ♪ ♪ Do you know somewhere ♪ ♪ He can live free ♪ ♪ River ♪ ♪ Deliver him there ♪ ♪ Brother ♪ ♪ You’re safe now and safe may you stay ♪ ♪ For I have a prayer just for you ♪ ♪ Grow, baby boy (Basket floats away) (and is gone) (Jessie watches it) (disappear) (It avoid things in it's way, Jessie gasps) (in shock) (It floats to the palace) (and arrives) (Queen Bellina was seen with Young Fredrick) (from nearby) (Basket stops next to her) (She sees it and opens the lid) (to see what it is) (Jessie watches) (anxiously) (Queen gasps) (in surprise) (Squirrel coos) (innocently) Jessie: Brother, you're safe now, and safe may you stay I have a prayer just for you Grow, baby brother, come back someday Come and deliver us too (the baby is safe) Fredrick: Mama. (Fredrick amuses the queen) Queen Bellina: Come, Fredrick. Let us introduce the Pharaoh to your new baby brother. Anakin. All: Deliver us! Send a shepherd to shepherd us! And deliver us to the promised land! Deliver us to the promised land! (they carry on) Melissa: Deliver us. (Ends) (and stops) Narrator: Years later, Anakin grown up as a fine prince, For now. (Anakin grows up) (Anakin and Fredrick rides onward) (in a race) Anakin: Whoohoo! Ride on! (they race) Anakin: Fred, How would you like to be in a portrait? Fredrick: Oh yes. I would. And so would you. Anakin: Yes. How about now? (BUMP) Fredrick: Or maybe later. (They went down the hill) (and up to the top) (They head into the town) (with everyone watching) (Lions get out of the way) (and hide) (They kept riding along) (in a race) Anakin: Hope you're not missing all the fun! Fredrick: I am not! (They're heading to the construction place) (with the workers working on) (Dimbo and Edgar walked along) (humming a tune) (Anakin rides along): Whoa! Fredrick: Yeehaw! (Worker trips) (over) (Nose breaks off) (and crumbles apart) Anakin: Look out! Fredrick: Take cover! (They flee) (in fright) (They stop) (in shock) (They giggled) Both: Phew. (smirk) (Wall collapse) (and crash) (Dirt slide falls) (and goes faster) Both: Whoa! (they jump back) (Dimbo and Edgar looks back and gasps) (when they see it) (They flee) (in fright) (Anakin and Fredrick ride along) (faster) Fredrick: We might get in trouble for this. Anakin: Let's get going. (Later) (somehow) (King Jonathan II facepalm) (in annoyance) Jonathan: Why do the gods torment me with such wreckless destructive blast from a son? Fredrick: Pop, He just... Anakin: Because we know that we've had an accident. Jonathan: Be still, King speaks. Both: Oops. (they chuckle nervously) Jonathan: I see to build an empire and your only thought is to amuse yourself by tearing it down. Both: Oh. Jonathan: I taught you nothing. Dimbo: You mustn't be so hard on yourself, King. You are an excellent teacher. (they nod) Edgar: Ain't your fault. Dimbo: Mine either. Anakin: Father, Fault is mine. I go to Fred's arms. (Anakin's dad nods) Jonathan: Uh-oh. Looks like a mess has been made. Fredrick: It was an accident. Jonathan: Not on purpose. Anakin: I know he'll be king some year when you're ghosts. Jonathan: As long as we live on, that is. Fredrick: No need to be harsh on us. Jonathan: Have my permission to be dismiss. Fredrick: Pop... (sighs) Fine. (Leaves) (and is off) Anakin: Daddy, You know it's my fault. You have to be so hard on him? Jonathan: Not too hard. Just a little bit hard. Anakin: All he cares about is your approval. I know he's about your expectations. He only needs the opportunity. Jonathan: So that's why. Anakin: Excuse me now. Jonathan: Off you go then. (He leaves) (and is gone) Narrator: One hour later Anakin: (whistles) Well, That went well. (seems delighted) Fredrick: Just go away. Anakin: Could've been worse. Fredrick: The weak link in the chain. That’s what he called me. Anakin: Well, You are rather pathetic. Fredrick: Irresponsible, ignorant of the traditions. He practically accused me of bringing down the dynasty. Anakin: Yeah. I saw that. Down goes the statues. Fredrick: You can laugh about it. Anakin: Statues cracking and toppling over. The Nile drying up. (Fills up a bag with punch) Single handlely, You will manage to bring the greatest kingdom on earth to ruin. Fredrick: Tell me this, lad. Why is it that every time you start something, I’m the one who ends up in trouble (Anakin drops the bag) (onto the ground) (SPLASH) (into the sea) Edgar: Ah! (jumps back) Dimbo: Prince Fredrick, You're in trouble young man. (seems upset) Edgar: Fred, Get down here. You owe us an apology. (Fred obeys) Anakin: Had enough? (Fred gulps) (Fred grins and spills all the punch on them, SPLASH) (SPLISH) Dimbo and Edgar: Ah! (SPLOSH) Anakin: I figure it out. Know what your problem is, You cared too much. (seems impressed) Fredrick: And you don't care at all. Anakin: Oh, in that case, I suppose you care a lot more than I do… that we’re late for the banquet, for example. (He gasps) (in alarm) (They rush) (away) Anakin: Relax. They won't notice that we are coming in. Fredrick: Oh, right, sorry. (Crowd cheered) (and clapped) Queen Bellina: Ah, the young princes. Now, you were must named prince regent. You are now responsible for overseeing all the temples. I suggest you get over there… and thank your father. Fredrick: Sure. Queen Bellina: That's the stuff. Anakin: Still needs the opportunity. Queen Bellina: Guess so. Anakin: You majesty, I propose that the high priests offered tribute to our new Africa. (Anakin nods) Jonathan: Great idea. Dimbo, Edgar. (Dimbo and Edgar get his attention) Dimbo: Edgar, Get the squirrel. Edgar: Got it. Dimbo: By the power of Ra, we present for your delectation and delight... an exotic apparition stolen from a faraway land. Edgar: We offer you this delicate desert flower. Let us inspect this… desert flower. (Helga growls) (angrily and snarls) Frederick: Let us inspect this desert flower. (BITE) (CRUNCH) Frederick: More like a desert colbra. Anakin: Not much of a snake charmer, are you? That’s why I give her to you. Frederick: No. You. Anakin: Oops. Sorry. Helga: I won't be given to anyone. Especially an arrogant, pampered palace brat! Anakin: Oh my. Frederick: Are you going to let her talk to you like that? Anakin: No. Not really. Frederick: Knew it. Anakin: You will show the proper respect for a prince of Africa. (Fredrick nods) Helga: But I am showing you all the respect you deserve- none! (Fredrick gasps) Anakin: No! Be still! (Fredrick stands still) Helga: Let go! Anakin: As you wish. Fredrick: My pleasure. (Helga falls back) (onto the ground) (SPLASH) (SPLOSH) (Crowd laugh) (with joy) Anakin: That'll show her. Fredrick: Good job, pal. (Crowd keep laughing) Frederick: You there! Have her dried off... and sent to Prince Anakin's chambers. If it pleases you, Father, my first act as regent... is to appoint Anakin... as royal chief... architect. Crowds: Hooray! (Helga pouts) (with upsetness) Anakin: Hmm... (thinks for a moment) (Later he came to his chamber) (and sat down) (Sees the servant tied up) Anakin: What the... (gasps in shock) (Sees Helga leaving) (in a bad mood) (He followed her to the rodent village) (in pursuit) Helga: Please I need water. Rodent: Okay. (Anakin watches) (with confusion) (Helga left and Anakin sighs) (sadly) (Break) (something falls apart) Anakin: Oh. (gasps in surprise) Jessie: Oh, sorry. Anakin: That's all right. Jessie: Oh, please forgive me. I- I didn’t expect to see… you… here, of all places, at-at-at our door. Anakin: Really? Jessie: Yes, I really do mean it. Tom: That's him? Jessie: Yeah. The guy coming here to see us. Anakin: What? Jessie: We mean you. Anakin: What are you talking about? Jessie: You've just come over to see us. Tom: Please, Jessie. Jessie: You're our brother. Anakin: What? Brother? Jessie: Why, you, of course. Tom: Jessie, Please. You're confusing. He'll never know us when he's like this. So... Jessie: I'm not confusing. I'm serious. Anakin: Of what? Jessie: Of you returning to us since you're our brother. Anakin: You're crazy. I'm a prince. Jessie: We know you're a prince, but you're still our brother. Tom: Jessie. Jessie: But you're not at all. Anakin: What did you say? Jessie: Uh, nothing. You're still not a prince yet. Anakin: Cut it out. Jessie: Your mother was a squirrel like us. You are our brother. Anakin: Now you've gone too far, You shall be punish. Jessie: Looks like it's something I said. Tom: No your highness. Forgive us. She's ill. Please. Forget about this. Jessie: Yes, I'm not well. Anakin: Great. Jessie: Really. Mom send you away in a basket when you're a baby to save your life. Anakin: Save my life? From who? Jessie: From some bad guys. Anakin: What guys? Jessie: Ask the guy you called father. Anakin: (gasps) How dare you. (he is cross with Jessie) Jessie: Now, now. I didn't mean it. Honest. Tom: Defiantly not. Jessie: But you're the chosen one to be the deliveror. Anakin: Enough already. Jessie: I'm sorry. Anakin: You'll regret this night. Jessie: Oh dear. Looks like I've gone a bit too far. (He leaves) Jessie: Hush now, my baby, Be still, love Don't cry, Sleep as you're rocked, By the stream, Sleep and remember my last lullaby, So I'll be with you, When you dream (sings more) (Anakin gasps in shock) (and realizes that song) (He ran back to the palace) (to warn everyone) (Song begins) Anakin: All I ever wanted Was to see you smiling I know that I love you Oh baby why don't you see? All I ever wanted Was to see you smiling All I ever wanted Was to make you mine I know that I love you Oh baby why don't you see That all I ever wanted Was you and me (sings more) (Then ends as he sleeps) (and naps) (Then he wakes up in a dream when he's a painting) (suddenly) (He sees the king+ ) (all of a sudden) (King points to send out his guards to the rodent village) (to find the rodents) (Anakin watches) (in worry) (They captured every newborn rodent) (everywhere) (Melissa, Young Jessie and Tom flee) (in fright) (Avoiding the guards) (while escaping) (Anakin follows them) (to see what is happening) (They came to the river) (from nearby) (They send baby Anakin away in a basket) (down the river) (Anakin gasps) (in horror) (Then the guards were coming up behind him) (so he hid) (He tumbles) (backward) (He jumps when he wakes up) (from a bad dream) Anakin: What if it's true? (feels anxious) (He looks around) (feeling puzzled) (He gasps when he sees a painting of the king pointing when the guards drop the baby rodents into the croc river) (where the crocodiles are waiting) Anakin: Oh no. (feels heartbroken) (Jonathan came in) (to see what bit Anakin) Jonathan: The rodents have gotten rid of your family, my body. Anakin: Don't tell me you did this. Jonathan: I'm afraid that's my answer as a yes. Anakin: Why? Jonathan: Anakin, sometimes, for the greater good, sacrifices must be made. Anakin: Sacrifices? Jonathan: Yes, my boy. They were only slaves. (Anakin gasps in shock) Jonathan: Now don't feel shocked. I know you don't like being scared. (Anakin flees) Jonathan: What have I done to upset him? Narrator: The Following Morning... (Anakin was depress) (and worried) (Queen Bellina came in) Anakin: So this is where you found me. Queen Bellina: Yes, Anakin, but please try to understand. Anakin: Of what? Queen Bellina: Of everything, my boy. Anakin: So everything I am was a lie. Queen Bellina: No. Wrong. You are our son, and we love you. Anakin: Why did you chose me? Queen Bellina: No, we didn't. Because, Anakin... The gods did. Anakin: I don't believe in gods. Queen Bellina: ♪ This is your home my son ♪ ♪ Here the river brought you ♪ ♪ And it’s here the river meant ♪ ♪ To be your home ♪ ♪ Now you know the truth, love ♪ ♪ Now forget and be content ♪ ♪ When the gods send you a blessing ♪ ♪ You don’t ask why it was sent ♪ (Anakin smiles) (with delight) Anakin: Lovely. (smiles with glee) Narrator: Much, Much, Much Later (Rodents working hard as they can) (try their best) Fredrick: Last night, the gods granted me a vision. I’m not merely going to restore this temple, I will make it more grand, more splendid than any other one in Africa. (Anakin walks along) (humming a tune) (WHIP) (CRACK) (Anakin gasps) (in alarm) (Beaver fell down) (and crashed) (WHIP) (SNAP) Anakin: I don't like this. (seems upset) Fredrick: Look. Fate has turned our little misadventure into a great opportunity. Guard: Get up you gopher! Fredrick: Father will be so pleased- Guard: Put some muscle into it! Fredrick: This is just the beginning. A gateway will open to an entire new city of white limestone, more dazzling than the sun. Guard: Hurry now or else! Fredrick: That's a statue. And inside, are two column halls. (WHIP, Wilhelm scream) (CRACK) Jessie: Stop that! Leave him alone! Somebody has to stop him! (gets upset) Tom: There's nothing we can do. (Jessie feels heartbroken) (Anakin gasps) (in shock) (WHIP) (CRACK) Gopher: AH! (SNAP) Anakin: Stop! Stop it! Leave that gopher alone! (goes to stop the guard) (Anakin charges) (and runs forward) Fredrick: Anakin? (seems worried) (Anakin pushes the guard) (and bumps him out of the way) (Guard falls off the ledge) (with a Goofy holler) (CRASH) (BREAK) (Rodents looked at it) (and gasped) Guard: Out of my way. Move. (looks) Who did this? (rubs himself) Jessie: Anakin. Guard: Oh, so that's him, alright. (Anakin flees) (in fright) Jessie: Anakin?! (goes to find him) Fredrick: Anakin. (goes in pursuit) (Anakin runs faster to escape) (from his bad dreams) Fredrick: Anakin! (runs to stop him) Anakin: Let me go, You say what happen! Fredrick: No, wait. Calm down. Anakin: I hurt a lion. I'm not what you think. Fredrick: We can take care of that. I will make it so it never happened. Anakin: I can't stay anymore. I must go. Fredrick: But, brother, listen. I'm sorry to see you do such bad stuff like that. Anakin: Look, I'm not what I am. Everything about me was a lie. Fredrick: What do you mean? Anakin: Just ask the man I once called father. Fredrick: Please, buddy, listen. (Anakin leaves) (and is gone) Fredrick: Anakin! (runs to stop him) (But he was gone) (so he sits down) Narrator: Anakin left the kingdom and hadn't gone very far. He thinks he abandon his people and God, But it won't be long. (the story continues) (Anakin walked onward) (almost out of puff) (Then he stubs his toe) (on something) Anakin: Ow! (rubs his toe) (Looks at the broken sandal) (and gasps) (He growls and toss it) (away into the distance) (Takes of his royal suit) (and changes back into his original clothes) (Looks at the ring) (suddenly) (He sighs) (sadly) (Kept the ring with him) (and carried onward) (He gets tired out) (and pants) (Fell asleep) (and napped) (That day, A Sawsbuck sniffs him) (all over) (He sees the sawsbuck carrying a bag of water) (and goes to get some water) Anakin: Hey. Wait. Please. (goes in pursuit) (Sawsbuck went onward with Anakin dangling onto the bag) (to drink some water) (Sawsbuck stops at a watering hole) (with Anakin drinking some water) Anakin: There. (feels more better) (Kid screamed) (in a man's voice from The Pink Panther) Katie: What are you doing?! (goes to see what's wrong) Meerkat: Back off! (they don't hear) Elsie: Help! You'll be sorry! (some obey) Anakin: Hmm... (thinks) Angelina: Dad is the high priest! You know that! (they wonder) Meerkat 2: Move aside! (they gasp) Anakin: Hey you. (they stop) Anakin: Are these your Rapidashes? (they think for a moment) Anakin: Giddy up. (They ride away) (on the double) Meerkat: No wait! (they go in pursuit) Meerkat 2: Come back! Meerkat 3: Halt! (The girls looked at Anakin) (who gasped) Anakin: Phew. So tired out. (Falls into the well) Whoa! (and splashes) Angelina: Uh oh. (seems upset) (They try to pull him out) (by struggling and tugging) Helga: What are you girls doing? (the girls gasp) Katie: We're trying to get the floody squirrel out of the well. Helga: Oh, I see. How did he fall down? Anakin: Whoa! (gasps) Helga: Oh goodness. Don't worry, We'll get you out. (goes to get an idea) (They pull him up) (to the top) Anakin: Phew. (feels safe) Helga: (gasps) You? (drops him back in the well) (with a loud splash) Helga: Hmph. (walks away) Elsie: That's why Pop says she'll never get married. (seems upset) Narrator: Later... (Anakin gets scrubbed clean) (and washed all over) Anakin: Okay, Ladies, You got me cleaned. No, Not there. That tickles. Ladies, You cleaned every inch of me. (Girls laugh) Oh! I was wrong. (seems amused) (Bombo came in) (to see what was wrong) Bombo: Ah, there you are, my boy. (Hugs him) (to keep him warm) Bombo: Tonight, You shall be our honored guest. (surprises Anakin) Anakin: Who was he? (seems confused) Helga: My father. Bombo. The high priest. (Anakin gasps) Narrator: That Night (Anakin came out where every rodent is at the fire place) (gathered) Katie: Psst. Sit with me. (Anakin gasps and obeys) Anakin: Okay. (they both sit down) (Anakin was about to eat a nut) (when suddenly) Angelina: Psst. Not yet. (Anakin gasps) Anakin: Oh. Sorry. (Anakin chuckles nervously) Bombo: My children, let us give thanks for this bountiful food. And let us also give thanks for the presence… of this brave, young man whom we honor here tonight. Anakin: Please sir, I wish you wouldn't. I never done anything in my life at all. Bombo: First, you rescue some from anywhere, - then you defend my younger daughters from brigands. Helga: True. Anakin: Oh. Bombo: You think that is nothing? It seems you do not know what is worthy of honor. (Song begins) Bombo: ♪ A single thread in a tapestry ♪ ♪ Though its color brightly shine ♪ ♪ Can never see its purpose ♪ ♪ In a pattern of the grand design ♪ ♪ And the stone that sits on the very top ♪ ♪ Of the mountain’s mighty face ♪ ♪ Does it think it’s more important ♪ ♪ Than the stones that form the base ♪ ♪ So how can you see what your life is worth ♪ ♪ Or where your value lies ♪ ♪ You can never see through the eyes of man ♪ ♪ You must look at your life ♪ ♪ Look at your life through heaven’s eyes ♪ (They dance) (and sing) Katie: Dance with me. Anakin: Sure. (Months past) (and days past) (Anakin has a good life) (with fun and excitement) Bombo: ♪ A lake of gold in the desert sand ♪ ♪ Is less than a cool, fresh spring ♪ ♪ And to one lost sheep a shepherd boy ♪ ♪ Is greater than the richest king ♪ ♪ If a man lose everything he owns ♪ ♪ Has he truly lost his worth ♪ ♪ Or is it the beginning ♪ ♪ Of a new and brighter birth ♪ ♪ So how do you measure the worth of a man ♪ ♪ In wealth or strength or size ♪ ♪ In how much he gained or how much he gave ♪ ♪ The answer will come ♪ ♪ The answer will come to him who tries ♪ ♪ To look at his life through heaven’s eyes ♪ ♪ And that’s why we share all we have with you ♪ ♪ Though there’s little to be found ♪ ♪ When all you’ve got is nothing ♪ ♪ There’s a lot to go around ♪ ♪ No life can escape being blown about ♪ ♪ By the winds of change and chance ♪ - ♪ And though you never know all the steps ♪ (Months pass more) Bombo: ♪ You must learn to &oin the dance ♪ ♪ You must learn to &oin the dance ♪ ♪ La-la-la Lee-lai-lai-lai ♪ ♪ Lai-lai-lai-lai Lai-lai-lai-lai ♪ ♪ Lai-lai-lai-lai, lee-lai-lai Lai-lai-lai-lai, lai-lai-lai ♪ ♪ Lai-lai-lai-lai, lee-lai-lai, lai-lai-lai-lai, lai-lai-lai ♪ ♪ Lai-lai-lai-lai, lee-lai-lai Lai-lai-lai-lai-lai-lai-lai ♪ ♪ Lai-lai-lai-lai, lee-lai-lai Lai-lai-lai-lai, lai-lai-lai ♪ ♪ Lai-lai-lai-lai, lee-lai-lai Lai-lai-lai-lai-lai ♪ ♪ So how do you &udge what a man is worth ♪ ♪ By what he builds or buys ♪ ♪ You can never see with your eyes on earth ♪ ♪ Look through heaven’s eyes ♪ ♪ Look at your life ♪ ♪ Look at your life through heaven’s ♪ ♪ Eyes ♪♪ (Anakin and Helga feel in love) (and begin to kiss) (Song ends) (and stops) Anakin: Love you. Helga: So do I. (Anakin watches the herd) (go by) Anakin: What a day. Helga: Sure is nice of you to be in love with me. (Later, Anakin was alone for a while) (and feeling puzzled) (Suddenly, He sees a blue light (appearing) Anakin: Huh? (seems puzzled) (He checks it out) (and seems puzzled) (Sees a burning bush) (from nearby and gasps) God: Anakin. Anakin: Huh? I'm here. Who's there? God: Why, it's me, God, of course. Anakin: I don't get it. God: If you don't get it, then you should know who I am. Anakin: What do you want from me? God: I have seen the oppression of My people in Africa… and have heard their cry. Anakin: I was there. God: When you were asleep in your dream. Anakin: But why? God: Because I saw you in the paintings of your nightmare past. Anakin: I see. Then why did you come here? God: Because I wanted to tell you something. Anakin: What? God: You know what I should tell, don't you? Anakin: Not really. God: I'll explain it to you. Anakin: Please. You know a place that's flowing with milk and honey? God: Why, lots of places when you can get stuff for free. Anakin: Free? God: Cause I'm here to send you. Anakin: Me? But I was their enemy. They'll never know me. God: Nonsense. You've become their friend. They know you now. Anakin: I don't know what to say. God: You'll know what to say to them if you meet them. Anakin: But I see the slavery and can't stand it. God: Who made man's mountain? Who made the devils, The muttins, The seeing and the blinds? Did not I? Now go. (Anakin quivers in fear) (and decides to obey God's commands) Anakin: You're frighting me. God: Go on. Don't be frightened. You can do this. As long as I help. Anakin: You're like a conscience to me. You're gonna smite Africa with all your wonders? God: As long as you and I work together, we'll do no harm. Anakin: Oh. God: And with that staff, You'll do my wonders. I'll be with you. Always. Anakin: Yes. Of course. Got it. (Burning bush stops burning) (and cools off) Anakin: Wow. (gets the idea) (He heads back to the camp) (to tell the others) (Tells Helga about God that he met) (Helga gasps and realizes now) Helga: But Anakin, You're just one man. Anakin: I see that, but still, you're in love with me, because God is helping us out. Helga: Why? Anakin: Look at your people. They're free, They're happy, They have future and faith. That's what I want for my people. God made me do this task. Helga: So that's because it's true, Anakin. Anakin: It is. Helga: I'm coming with you. Anakin: Help yourself. (They leave for the kingdom) (and begin their journey) (They came to the palace) (and arrived) (Enters the palace) (and goes inside) (Seeing Fredrick who is king now) (and in charge) Anakin: Fredrick. (runs over) Fredrick: Anakin? Is it really... Anakin: Yes. Fredrick: It is you. Anakin: You're a king. Fredrick: That's right. Dimbo: Your majesty, We have compelled to remind you that this man had committed a serious crime against the gods. Edgar: We are load to bring it up mind you. Dimbo: Got it. Fredrick: Be still. King speaks. Both: Sorry. (they obey) (Clears throat) (and begins to announce) Fredrick: I am the morning and the evening star. It shall be as I say. I pardon forever all crimes of which he stands accused… and will have it known that he is… our brother Anakin, the prince of Africa. Anakin: Fred, In my heart, I'm your brother. But things can't be what it use to. Fredrick: I see no reason why not. Anakin: You know I'm a rodent squirrel and the God of rodents came to me. Fredrick: What? Anakin: Cause I got his powers. Watch this. Fredrick: Sure. (Anakin's staff turns into a python) (suddenly) Fredrick: Impressive. Okay, I'll play along. Dimbo, Edgar, Give this snake charmer our answer. (they gasp) (Room gets dark) (like magic) (Song begins) (as they sing) Dimbo and Edgar: By the power of Ra... Mut... Nut... Khnum... Ptah... Nephthys... Nekhbet... Sobek... Sekhment... Sokar... Selket... Reshpu... Wadjet... Anu... Anukis... Seshmu... Meshkent... Hemsut... Tefnut... Heket... Mafdet... Ra... Mut... Nut... Ptah... Hemsut... Tefnut... Sokar... Selket... Seshmu... Reshpu... Sobek... Wadjet... Heket... Mafdet... Nephthys... Nekhbet... Ra... (all gasp) Dimbo: So you think you've got friends in high places With the power to put us on the run (all get worried) Edgar: ♪ So you think you’ve got friends ♪ ♪ In high places ♪ ♪ With the power to put us on the run ♪ ♪ Well, forgive us these smiles ♪ ♪ On our faces ♪ ♪ You’ll know what power is when we are done ♪ Son. ♪ You’re playing with the big boys now ♪ - ♪ Playing with the big boys now ♪ Both: Son. Dimbo: You're playing with the big boys now. (they gasp) Edgar: Playing with the big boys now. Dimbo: Oh, That's pretty. Ev'ry spell and gesture. Edgar: ♪ Tells you who’s the best ♪ ♪ You’re playing with the big boys now ♪ ♪ You’re playing with the big boys now. ♪ ♪ Stop this foolish mission ♪ ♪ Watch a true magician ♪ ♪ Give an exhibition how ♪ ♪ Pick up your silly twig, boy ♪ ♪ You’re playing with the big boys now ♪ Both: Playing with the big boys now You're playing with the big boys now You're playing with the big boys now Stop this foolish mission Watch a true magician Give an exhibition how Pick up your silly twig, boy You're playing with the big boys now! (they gulp) (Two stick turns into pythons) (suddenly) Both: You're playing with the big boys now You're playing with the big boys now By the might of Horus You will kneel before us Kneel to our splendorous power... You put up a front You put up a fight And just to show we feel no spite You can be our acolyte But first, boy, it's time to bow (Kowtow!) Or it's your own grave you'll dig, boy You're playing with the big boys now Now! (they gulp) (Song ends, Applause) (and cheering) (Python swallowed the two pythons and turns back into a staff) (at last) Fredrick: Let's have a talk. Anakin: My pleasure. (They went to a private room) (to have a talk) Anakin: You know about my god. This is his message I'm wanna say to you. Fredrick: Then explain. (Gave him the ring that he had with a long time) Anakin: He said to "Let my people go". Fredrick: Really? Anakin: Yes. That's what he says. (Fredrick pauses for a moment then refuses) (and thinks for a moment) Fredrick: You're too soft to me. Besides I don't believe in your god anyway. Anakin: What? Fredrick: You're not even a proper friend to me. Anakin: You never understand. Do you? Fredrick: Not properly. Anakin: Great. Fredrick: Tell your people to work harder and thanks to your god or should I say thanks to you. Anakin: Oh, I get it now. Narrator: Later... Mouse: It's Anakin. (Toss and SPLAT) (SPLISH) Anakin: Oof! (birds tweet) Helga: Anakin. (goes to help him) Tom: So Anakin, How does it feel if you get struck to the ground? Anakin: I didn't mean to. I didn't mean to cause you more pain. I'm just doing what God told me to do. (feels upset) Tom: God? When did God start caring about any of us? Anakin: Just then. Tom: And when did you start caring about slaves? Was it when you found out that you were one of us? Anakin: I didn't notice that I never want to see. Tom: Oh, you didn’t see because you didn’t wish to see. Helga: Don't listen to him. Anakin: No, he’s- he’s right. I did not see because I did not wish to see. Tom: Ah! Well, that makes everything fine then, doesn’t it? Jessie: Tom, You ashamed yourself. Tom: I'm so sorry for this. Anakin: Jessie. I'm so sorry. Jessie: Now hear what I say. I have been a slave… all my life, and God has never answered my prayers until now. Anakin: I'll help you now. Jessie: Alright. (He sees Fredrick on a royal boat) (rowing away) Anakin: Fredrick, Let my people go or summon God's curse. (Fredrick never listens) Anakin: I mean it! (Fredrick can't hear) Anakin: Fredrick! Fredrick: You're getting my nerves. Anakin: If you don't let my people go, You'll be cursed by ten plagues by God, One that's worse then the last. Fredrick: Oh my. Though I shouldn't listen to you. Anakin: I don't care. Fredrick: I heard enough. Bring him to me. Anakin: It doesn't matter. (Anakin place his staff into the water and it turns to blood) (that leaks) Guard: What the? (gasps in shock) Billion: Father, It's... (they gulp) Guard: Blood! (blood goes everywhere) (Guards flee) (in fright) Fredrick: Dimbo, Edgar, Explain this to me. (Dimbo and Edgar try to explain) Dimbo: We'll tell you about our God. By the power of Ra. Edgar: Abandon your mission. (Fredrick feels the blood and chuckles) (happily when it tickles) Anakin: You give in to me or what? Fredrick: I’ve indulged you long enough. This must now be finished. (Fredrick press on) (to reach his goal) Anakin: Still refuses. Tom: It's hopeless, Anakin. (Anakin frowns) Anakin: It won't be. These lions will take away your freedom, Your food, Your happiness and your life. But he won't take your faith. So, We gotta keep trying. (gets an idea) Narrator: Two Hours Later (Frogs came out of the water) (with a splish, splash, and splosh) (Song begins) (and plays) Chorus: Thus saith the Lord: Since you refuse to free my people All through the land of Egypt... I send a pestilence and plague Into your house, into your bed Into your streams, into your streets Into your drink, into your bread Upon your cattle, on your sheep Upon your oxen in your field Into your dreams, into your sleep Until you break, until you yield I send the swarm, I send the horde Thus saith the Lord Thus saith the Lord: Since you refuse to free my people All through the land of Africa... I send a pestilence and plague Into your house, into your bed Into your streams, into your streets Into your drink, into your bread Upon your cattle, on your sheep Upon your oxen in your field Into your dreams, into your sleep Until you break, until you yield I send the swarm, I send the horde Thus saith the Lord (they gasp) Anakin: Once I called you brother Once I thought the chance to make you laugh Was all I ever wanted... (they gulp) Chorus: I send the thunder from the sky I send the fire raining down Anakin: And even now I wish that God had chose another Serving as your foe on his behalf Is the last thing that I wanted... (they feel upset) Chorus: I send a hail of burning ice On ev'ry field, on ev'ry town Anakin: This was my home All this pain and devastation How it tortures me inside All the innocent who suffer From your stubbornness and pride... (they feel worried) Chorus: I send the locusts on a wind Such as the world has never seen On ev'ry leaf, on ev'ry stalk Until there's nothing left of green I send my scourge, I send my sword Thus saith the Lord! (they somber) Fredrick: You who I called brother Why must you call down another blow? Chorus: I send my scourge, I send my sword Anakin: Let my people go. Fredrick: I'm hoping I'll find you here. Chorus: Thus saith the Lord Thus saith the Lord Fredrick: Scram! Fredrick: You who I called brother How could you have come to hate me so? Is this what you wanted? Chorus: I send the swarm, I send the horde... All: Then let my heart be hardened ♪ ♪ And never mind how high the cost may grow ♪ ♪ This will still be so ♪ ♪ I will never let ♪ ♪ Your people go ♪ ♪ Thus saith the Lord ♪ All: Thus saith the Lord: I will not... Let your (my) people go! (they argue) (Song ends) (and stops) (Darkness came over Africa) (suddenly) (Anakin enters the palace) (and goes inside) Anakin: Fred? Fredrick: Get lost. Anakin: Fredrick, I just wanted to warn you about the last plague. Fredrick: I said, go on, scram. Anakin: (sighs) I remember when you're like this when I was just originally a prince. Fredrick: A prince? So you are. Billion: Dad, Is he the squirrel who did this attack? (seems anxious) Anakin: Listen to me, The last plague will be terrible. Just think about your child if you don't let my people go. How does that make you feel? Fredrick: A little bit upset and depressed. (Billion gasps) Billion: Oh my. Fredrick: It won't harm me. As King, I'll smite your people with pain and suffer with all my might and there's no a chance you give me in! (Anakin gasps when he's just like Jonathan on the painting) Anakin: Oh dear. This can't be. (Fredrick grins) (and chuckles nervously) Narrator: A little later... (a little later) (Rodents spreads blood on each door of the rodents' homes) (everywhere) Anakin: God came to me again, Saying "Take a Mareep and with it's blood, Mark the innocent people on every door. And I'll be coming down to Africa and smite every firstborn. After that, The curse will be no more". (bits of blood are spread everywhere) (Midnight came) (and everything was quiet) (God came down) (to see what was happening) (Sees every mark on each door) (and seems puzzled) (Enters lions' houses) (to find some lions) (Firstborn lions were smite out) (and sleeping) (God leaves) (and is off) (Later, Fredrick sets down Billion down on his chamber, Anakin came in) (to see what went bonkers) (Billion gets covered up) (in a blanket) Fredrick: You and your people have my permission to go. Anakin: Fred... Fredrick: No buts. Just go already. (Anakin sadly walks away) (feeling sorry) (Fredrick was heartbroken about his son) (and a little upset too) (Then gets furious) (so much) (Anakin leaves the palace) (and departs) (Anakin sobs) (in Spongebob's voice) Anakin: I'm sorry Fred. I am. (feels upset) (Later, He came back to his siblings) (to tell them what happened) Anakin: We're let go. (his siblings gasp) (Song plays) Jessie: Many nights we prayed With no proof anyone could hear In our hearts a hope for a song We barely understood Now we are not afraid Although we know there's much to fear We were moving mountains Long before we knew we could, whoa, yes There can be miracles When you believe Though hope is frail Its hard to kill Who knows what miracles You can achieve When you believe somehow you will You will when you believe (Anakin nods) (Rodents were getting ready to leave) (and rearing to go) Helga: Mmmyeah In this time of fear When prayer so often proves in vain Hope seems like the summer bird Too swiftly flown away Yet now I'm standing here My hearts so full, I can't explain Seeking faith and speakin' words I never thought I'd say There can be miracles When you believe (When you believe) Anakin: Oh, you're so right. Both: Though hope is frail Its hard to kill (Mmm) Who knows what miracles You can achieve (You can achieve) When you believe somehow you will You will when you believe (Hey) (Ooh) They don't always happen when you ask And its easy to give in to your fears But when you're blinded by your pain Can't see the way, get through the rain A small but still, resilient voice Says hope is very near, oh (Oh) There can be miracles (Miracles) When you believe (Boy, when you believe, yeah) (Though hope is frail) Anakin: Oh dear. (They're on their way) (and leaving) (Kids humming) (and singing) (They keep walking) (onward) Both: Though hope is frail (Its hard) Its hard to kill (Hard to kill, oh, yeah) Who knows what miracles You can achieve (You can achieve, oh) When you believe somehow you will (Somehow, somehow, somehow) Somehow you will (I know, I know, know) You will when you believe (When you) (Oh oh) (they nod) (They came to the Atlantic ocean, Song ends) (and stops) (They stop for a rest) (and sit down) (They relax for a while) (and sunbath) (Horn blows) Anakin: Huh? (they gasp) (Fredrick appears with his guards) (and arrives) Anakin: Oh no. (gasps) Fredrick: CHARGE!!! (they charge) (Rodents gasps in fright) (and backs away nervously) (They flee) (in fright) (Stormclouds appear) (and as it starts to rain) (A fire tornado appears and blocks the lions' way) (as the thunderclaps) Fredrick: Hey! (jumps back) (Rodents pants) (for breath) (Anakin heads into the water) (with a loud SPLASH!) God: With this staff, You shall do my wonders. (they gasp) (Anakin press the staff into the water and it creates a clear path) (for everyone to get through) Rodents: Aw. (they sigh sadly) (They entered the path) (and walked onward) (some carts breaked apart) (and smashed) Anakin: Leave it. (they obey) (They keep going, Light up torches) (and carry things with them) (Young mouse gasps) (in surprise) Jessie: I'm anxious. Tom: Yeah. Me too. (they go) (They keep going through the clear path of Atlantic ocean) (and run onward to reach their goal) (Anakin looks back) (and gasps) (Fire disappears) (and is gone) (Fredrick sees the rodents gone) (and gasps) (He growls) (and snarls fiercely) Fredrick: CHARGE!!! (they charge) (Into the clear path) (to get after the heroes) (They crash) (and bump) Fredrick: Don't just stand there, Kill them! (the guards obey) Fredrick: Kill them all! (they obey) (Guards charged) (and ran in pursuit) Anakin: The guards, They're coming! (they run) (Rodents screamed) (and ran) (Anakin flees) (in fright) Tom: Anakin, Hurry. Hurry. (Anakin obeys) Groundhog: There's the shore! (they run) (Guards are getting closer) (to them) (The path closes in on them) (as they go through) (Water hits the lions) (as they escape) Fredrick: Noooooooooo! (Water hits him and pushes him back to shore) (at last) (All the rodents got to shore and the path closes) (and locks up) (Rodents stared for a while) (and were worried) (Jessie sighs in finally) (happiness) (All cheered and clapped) (and laughed with delight) (Anakin and Helga hugged each other) (and kissed) (Tom bare hug him) (and kissed them) (Jessie looked at Anakin) (who was pleased) Anakin: Thank you. Jessie: You're welcome. (They hugged) (and kissed) (Anakin looked at the view of the ocean) (and was pleased) (Fredrick was all alone) (and upset) Fredrick: ANAKIN!!!!! ANAKIN!!!!! (echoes) Anakin: (sighs) Goodbye brother. (walks away sadly) (Rodents walked on their way) (back to where they were) Helga: Look. Look at your people, Anakin. Anakin: They're finally with us. Helga: They are free. Anakin: Thanks to us helping. (They came to the national forest and camp) (and arrived) (Anakin receives the Ten Commandments) (at last) Chorus: Deliver us to the promise land. All: Hooray! Melissa's voice: Deliver us. All: Yay! (Scene ends) (and stops) Narrator: The End (Credits plays and "When You Believe" plays) (beautifully) (Elroy Oakdale Logo) (Stephen Squirrelsky Presentation) (Andrew Catsmith Logo) Category:Transcripts